Anger Girl
by noscruples
Summary: Something horrible happens to Elizabeth and she wants revenge. Along the way, Jason decides he wants to help her. Will Liz's plan for revenge end up helping her move on or will it just make things worse?
1. Chapter 1 - Surviving

Something horrible happens to Elizabeth and she wants revenge. Along the way, Jason decides he wants to help her. Will Liz's plan for revenge end up helping her move on or will it just make things worse?

A/N – This is another short one. It's 6 chapters and then we'll start a longer one. I'm still torn to which I should post next. I have three bigger ones to choose from. Gah! I guess I could have worse problems lol.

Chapter 1 - Surviving

It had been two months since that horrible day at the frat party and today was Liz's first day back on campus. She was nervous and cagey because she knew he was still lurking around. Danny McCall was a sadistic asshole pure and simple. He had left her broken and bleeding and even though she did everything right, he wasn't convicted because he had worn a condom and three of his buddies gave him a rock solid alibi. He had made her look like a lying fool. She took a deep breath and walked into her dormitory. Everyone there knew what had happened. Some believed her and some didn't. The bottom line was that she was the talk of campus for the worst possible reason.

Walking into her dorm room, she looked around. It was just the way she had left it. Everything was the same except for her. She didn't think she'd ever be normal again. The old Elizabeth was dead. Danny killed her when he brutally took what he wanted and discarded her like she was trash.

Her dark thoughts were interrupted by Emily.

"Hey," she said walking towards her friend. "I was going to go get our schedules. I figured you would want to stay here."

"Thanks Emily. I appreciate it," Liz said. Emily had been there for her when she was at her darkest. She wasn't sure she would have made it without her help. Emily had helped pull her back from the edge. Every time she had teetered and lost herself in the pain, Emily found a way to reach her and bring her back. Liz doubted she would have been able to come back to school if Emily wasn't her roommate.

"I'll leave Johnny with you," she said before darting out the door.

Elizabeth summoned up all her strength and poked her head into the hallway. "Johnny may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course," he said following her into the room.

He kept a safe distance. He knew what had happened and had wanted to kill Danny but Emily stopped him because Elizabeth said no.

"I need your help with something," Liz said looking down. It was time to stand on her own two feet. She didn't want Emily to have to dote on her and she needed to feel more secure.

"Go ahead," he said softly.

Liz sighed. "I need you to teach me self defense."

He actually felt relieved by her request. "I can do that." He understood her need to defend herself and was really glad she asked.

"I also want you to show me how to use a gun and a knife," she said still avoiding eye contact.

Johnny studied her for a moment. There was one problem that could possibly curtail her requests. "You do realize that I'll have to touch you in order to train you. Can you handle that?"

Finally their eyes met as she slowly lifted her head and Johnny sucked in a breath. Elizabeth always had this fresh faced beauty about her. She was very pretty even though she never realized it which was part of her charm. But he wasn't prepared for the dark, haunted look in her eyes. Swallowing thickly she said, "I'll do what I have to. Maybe we could sit together so I can get used to you," she said slightly fidgeting. "And Johnny, you can't tell anyone about this. No one can know."

"That's fine. May I see your phone?" he asked.

She pointed to the desk and he picked it up. "I'll put my number in here. When you get your final schedule, let me know and we'll work around it."

He could tell how much she needed this and he wasn't going to let her down. In fact, he was going to have Enzo keep an eye out for her on the side. He was pretty sure he could get him and Cody to switch on and off. All the guys were thoroughly disgusted by what happened and would want to protect her.

"Thank you."

"If you need anything, please call me Elizabeth. Consider me a friend," he said before walking out.

Elizabeth let out the breath she was holding. Even though she knew she could trust Johnny, she felt like she was going to fall apart any moment. That was the first time she had been alone with a man since it happened. But, she would just have to get over it because she had plans and Johnny was going to be the key to helping her succeed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny walked into Jake's later that night and was shocked to see Jason sitting at the bar. He had been gone for three months. It had been like that for the last two years. He went back in forth between Port Charles and the casino. Things were finally settling down after the grand opening and he would be around a lot more.

"You're back," Johnny said grinning.

Jason looked over at him and shook his hand. "What's been going on?"

"Things have been quiet. Sonny is single again and Emily is still doing well at college."

"How is she?" Jason asked. He missed his little sister.

"Good. It's been a rough couple of months though," he said before sitting next to him.

"What happened? Was she hurt?" Jason asked.

Johnny shook his head. "No, but her best friend was."

Jason frowned and thought for a moment. "Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, there was an incident at a party over the summer. Some asshole raped her and he lied about what happened and wasn't convicted."

Jason put his beer down. "What?"

"I know. It was pretty bad," Johnny said solemnly.

"Why is he still breathing?" Jason asked angrily.

"Because Elizabeth said no when we asked her if we could handle it," Johnny explained.

Jason was stunned by the whole revelation. He hadn't been around much, but he remembered Elizabeth. She was a sweet girl. "Are you telling me everything?"

Johnny nodded. "Yes. She just went back on campus today. It happened back in July. They had signed up for summer classes. Emily has been at her side as much as she could without missing school. It's going to be rough for Elizabeth. People are cruel."

"Keep an eye on her. She's going to be frazzled to say the least. If the bastard that raped her gets anywhere near her, step in. I don't want to see her hurt again," Jason said.

"Understood." Johnny decided to keep Elizabeth's secret and not tell Jason about the lessons for now. It would be better that way. He needed her to trust him. "I was thinking of having Enzo keep an eye out for her."

"That's fine with me," he said. "What else is going on?"

"Sam has been asking for you."

Jason didn't say anything. He had met her before he left at Jake's one night, but she was a little too touchy for his tastes, not to mention she got drunk and was very obnoxious.

"So you're not gonna hit that?" Johnny asked.

"I don't think so." He just didn't want the drama.

They drank a few more beers and called it a night.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth moved throughout the campus quickly. There were a few snickers and pathetic looks here and there but she kept her head down, actually wearing a hoodie to try and fly under the radar.

She sat down in her ethics class and listened and took notes and when the class came to an end, the teacher asked her to stay.

Alexis sat down next to Elizabeth. "How are you doing?"

"I'm breathing," Liz said.

"I'm really proud of you Elizabeth. You fought hard, so if someone gives you a hard time, ignore them. Most of the kids couldn't survive what you did. I'm really happy to see you back in my class."

Liz nodded. "Thank you Ms. Davis."

"Alexis, and the next time you need a lawyer, you come to me."

"Thanks."

Alexis watched Elizabeth leave. She wished that she could do something for her but unfortunately, her hands were tied where Danny McCall was concerned. Unless he was tried for something else, he couldn't be tried for the rape again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny received a text from Elizabeth so he switched with Enzo and pulled his car in front of the dorm. Elizabeth ran out and slipped inside.

"Hi," he said before pulling off.

"Hi."

He drove a few blocks.

"Where are we going?" Liz asked. She was a little nervous.

"I have a friend who owns a gym. They have a room he's going to let us use so we'll be by ourselves. I thought that would make you more comfortable."

Liz nodded. "Thanks."

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Johnny parked the car in front of the gym and they went inside. The owner had already schooled the guys that were there to not look at Elizabeth or say anything to her.

She was relieved once they were safely inside the room. There was a punching bag in the corner and some mats all over the floor.

"Sit down please," Johnny said softly.

Elizabeth took a seat on the mat and Johnny sat across from her.

"I'm going to say this again. I would rather die than hurt you. If something makes you uncomfortable, then say so. You will not hurt my feelings and I will back off quickly. Okay?"

She nodded.

"I'm going to move closer." He sat very close to her, but their bodies were still not touching.

Johnny held his hands out and Elizabeth looked into his eyes and he could tell she was about to get emotional. "Trust me."

Tears came into her eyes but she took a couple of deep breaths and put her hands into his. Johnny didn't even clasp them. He just sat there giving her space. If she was going to cry, he wanted her to let it out now so they could focus on the task at hand. "You okay?"

She nodded as a tear fell down her face. She hated that physical contact was so hard for her even with someone she knew would never hurt her.

"Tears are not a sign of weakness Elizabeth. I don't care if you cry or even yell. Let them drive you to be stronger," he said firmly. "I'm not going to baby you but we are going to start out slower. You will set the pace."

"Okay," she said softly.

He reached into his pocket and grabbed some tape. "I'm going to tape your hands. It will protect your tendons and muscles. We're going to use the punching bag today. I'll demonstrate for you first to show you good technique."

She nodded and even though she flinched for a second when he first touched her, Johnny continued like he didn't notice it but inside, he was fuming. It was killing him to see her like this. All he wanted to do was pound Danny McCall to a pulp.

He finished taping her and then slid gloves over her hands. "How's that?"

"Fine," she said firmly.

They walked over to the bags and Johnny showed her what to do.

She hit it tentatively at first and then started to get into it more, pretending the bag was Danny. She had so much anger inside of her.

"Stop," Johnny said loudly.

Elizabeth jumped and then looked over at him.

"I know what you are doing, but you are going about it the wrong way. When you get emotional, you get sloppy. Harness that anger by letting it come through your hands. You didn't realize it but you're breathing got weaker because you were getting upset. Anger can be like fuel in a furnace. If you use it to your advantage, you can be unstoppable. However, if you let it control you, then you get sloppy and your opponent will use it against you," Johnny instructed.

"Got it," she said, glad that he wasn't babying her.

"Try it again."

He watched her for about twenty minutes as she took her anger out on the bag. "Take a break," he said before grabbing a water bottle from the little fridge in the room.

Liz took it from him and drank half of it and then wiped her face with a small towel.

"You did very well," Johnny said encouragingly.

"We aren't done right?" she asked.

Johnny smiled. "I don't want to work you too hard your first day. You're going to be sore tomorrow."

"I'm just anxious." Letting some of her anger out had felt really good.

"I know. I'll work with you every day. Tomorrow, we're going to the gun range,"

She liked the idea of that. "Sounds good."

The door opened up and Liz tensed up. Johnny got up and turned around. "Jason?"

The enforcer was surprised to see Elizabeth there. "Hey. Charlie said you were in here."

"You need me?"

"It can wait," he said before looking over at Liz. "Hello Elizabeth."

Liz looked down. "Hi."

"I'll talk to you later. I'm just going to work out for a while," Jason said.

Jason Morgan was a powerful man and right now that is what Elizabeth wanted to have—power. Danny was going to suffer and it was going to be by her hand. She didn't care if she went to jail for it the rest of her life. All of the training she was about to put her body through would be well worth it. She was on a mission that unbeknownst to her, would change her life forever.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny walked Elizabeth back through the gym. Jason caught her eye and she stopped for a moment to watch him.

"Do you see how focused he is?" Johnny asked.

"Yes. He looks pissed off."

Johnny smirked thinking that was Jason's normal look. "He is but he uses it to do the most damage that he can. He knows where to inflict the most pain."

Jason could see her out of the corner of his eye but he tried to keep his focus, knowing Johnny was using him as an example.

Elizabeth mentally noted how Jason's muscles seemed to all work together. His stance helped him do maximum damage to the bag. It was beautiful in a way.

"Come on," Johnny said opening the door so she could walk out.

And when they stepped outside, Jason stopped and watched them for a moment, wondering what Johnny was up to.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Elizabeth got out of the car, Johnny noticed that a man was purposefully walking towards her and he turned off the car and jumped out. "Elizabeth," he yelled.

She looked back at him and in her peripheral vision, she saw the man walking towards her and froze.

"If it isn't the girl who cried wolf," Lucky said. He was Danny's best friend.

"Fuck you Lucky," Liz said.

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you," he said grinning. "You like it rough from what I hear."

"Don't come any closer," Liz threatened. She knew Johnny was close.

"Or what?" he asked licking his lips and eyeing her body.

Johnny grabbed him by the throat and squeezed. "Or I will fucking end you. What kind of prick taunts someone like that? If you even look at her again I will fucking make you wish you were never born. Now say you're sorry," he said pushing him back as he let go.

Lucky started to cough. "Sorry," he said as he rubbed his throat. "My dad will hear about this and you know he's friends with Sonny."

"Do I look like I give a shit Spencer? You were physically trying to intimidate her and being emotionally abusive. It will not be tolerated. Do I make myself clear?" Johnny asked lethally.

Lucky glared at him. "Crystal," he said before walking off.

"Thank you. I'm sorry if this will get you in trouble," she said softly as she watched Lucky walk away. That asshole was definitely on her take down list.

"I'll be fine. Sonny would not have approved of what he just did. Now, I'd feel much better if you let me walk you to your room," Johnny said firmly.

Liz nodded and Johnny walked her inside.


	2. Chapter 2 - Struggling

A/N – Thanks for the comments, points, and warm welcome! Glad you like the strength she is showing. It's been very hard for her.

A/N – Thanks for the comments, favorites, follows and the warm welcome! Sorry didn't think I needed to explain that Danny/Sam were siblings. It's the same as the show except Danny doesn't have the same issues. * ilovedana53 – Johnny didn't know Sam's last name (or he would have put it together). * Guest – regarding strength – She didn't have the strength right away either. You'll see.

Chapter 2 – Struggling

Jason headed to Sonny's and found Luke Spencer bitching up a storm about Johnny.

Sonny looked over at him. "Apparently, Johnny threatened Lucky."

Jason knew Johnny would never do that unless something had gone down. He dialed his phone. "Johnny, can you come over to Sonny's now?"

"Is Luke there?" Johnny asked.

"Yes," Jason said.

"I'll be right there," Johnny said. He was looking forward the confrontation. The fruit didn't fall far from the tree, and he knew that Luke was just as big of a douche bag as Lucky; maybe even worse.

"He's on his way," Jason said.

"He had bruises on his neck Sonny," Luke said. "That is bullshit. You need to rein this guy in."

"Did you even consider that maybe Lucky did something to deserve it?" Jason asked.

Both men turned and looked at him.

"Lucky said he was minding his own business," Luke said.

Even Sonny didn't believe that. "Why don't we wait for Johnny to get here so we can hear his side of the story?" he suggested.

About five minutes later, and two drinks later for Luke, Johnny walked in.

"Why the fuck did you lay your hands on my son?" Luke yelled.

Johnny's eyes darkened. "Because he was physically intimidating Elizabeth Webber, not to mention the disgusting things he said to her."

Luke frowned. "Elizabeth Webber? The girl who lied about being raped?"

"She didn't lie. But your son did. He was one of the people who gave Danny the false alibi wasn't he?" Johnny said.

Luke's mouth dropped open. "Are you accusing my son of something?"

"Yes, of being a lying coward who preys on women," Johnny said angrily.

Jason touched Johnny's arm. He could tell the guard was about to beat Luke to a pulp. "What did he say?"

"He implied that Elizabeth would like to fuck him and said that he heard she liked it rough," Johnny said the words like his mouth was filled with bile.

Sonny grimaced. He knew who Elizabeth was and thought it was bullshit that the McCall kid had gotten away with rape.

"She's a liar. What did he say that wasn't true?" Luke asked.

Jason growled and Luke's eyes met with his and he gulped. "Not one more fucking word Luke. From what I understand, she was beaten and raped. There were bite marks and she was bruised almost everywhere. If Lucky lied for that piece of shit, then he deserves whatever he gets and do not ever say a bad word about Elizabeth in front of me ever again," he said lethally.

The little bit he was told about Elizabeth's ordeal made him sick to his stomach. The fact that she was able to go back to school within a few months of it happening, showed just how strong she was. Lucky Spencer was a sniveling, entitled little brat. He actually wished Johnny had done more damage.

Luke put down his glass and looked at Sonny and when he didn't say anything, he hurried out of the room before he had to face Jason's wrath.

"He deserved that," Sonny said. "Johnny, I get why you threatened that little prick, but you cannot end him without talking to me first. Understood?"

"Yes," Johnny said gruffly before turning around and going outside. Jason followed him.

"Why were you at the gym with her?" Jason asked.

"She asked me to teach her self-defense and how to shoot. I'm taking her to the range tomorrow."

Jason was surprised. "She wants to learn how to shoot?"

Johnny nodded.

Jason paced back and forth. "What else did she ask you to teach her?"

"Knife training."

"Don't you get it?" Jason asked.

"What?"

Jason sighed. "Nevermind. What time are you taking her to the range? I want to be there."

"Her last class is at 3:00 so about 3:30."

"I'll see you there," he said hopping on his bike. He needed to know if his suspicion was right and if it was, he had no idea what he was going to do about it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Elizabeth was so glad when class ended. In the past, she would have never wanted to be around guns, however right now, she wanted to shove one up Danny's ass and pull the trigger with every fiber of her being.

"Well look who it is," Sam said frowning, "the bitch who sold my brother out."

Liz looked her in the eye. Sam picked the wrong day to mess with her. "Your piece of shit brother raped me."

Sam stepped closer. "Shut your mouth before I do it for you."

Liz smirked. "You must think that I'm going to start to cry and beg you to not hit me. Do it. I dare you because I will have your ass thrown in jail so fast you won't know what hit you. Let me tell you something, I have nothing to lose anymore. Your brother changed me. I am going to be your worst fucking nightmare. You should be very, very afraid Sam because you'll never see it coming."

Liz turned and walked away, leaving a stunned Sam standing there with her mouth open.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny and Elizabeth walked into the gun range and he led her to the far end. "You need to put the headphones on before we begin," he instructed.

She nodded. Johnny showed her how to hold the gun properly and take off the safety.

Right before they were ready to start, Jason walked up and stood next to them and prepared his target. "Hey."

"Hi," Liz said softly trying to hide her surprise.

She watched as Jason braced his hands and Liz put on the headphones before he began. He shot a full round and then changed the clip. "Your turn," he said.

She nodded and braced her hands. Johnny stood to the side and directed her and Liz felt her adrenaline pump as she fired her first round. The re-coil made her a flinch the first time, but she quickly got the hang of it.

They bought the paper target back and she had made some but there was definitely room for a lot of improvement.

Jason gave her some pointers and she tried again. This time, she did a little better. By the fourth round, she at least could hit the chest area when Johnny directed her too.

Johnny's phone ran and he stepped away to answer it.

"I know what you're doing," Jason said quietly.

Liz looked over at him with surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You're angry. You want to go after him. I get it. But you need to understand that you can't come back from that. You can't undo it. Dead is dead."

Liz swallowed hard. "I get it and I'm fine with that."

Jason studied her for a few seconds and then looked away so she wouldn't get uncomfortable. "Killing someone is not something to take lightly. It affects me and I can turn off my emotions."

"Don't worry about me Jason. I can handle it," she said confidently.

But I do worry. Maybe I just don't want you to be like me," he said softly.

"Is being like you so bad?" she asked.

"To some people it would be very bad. I'm a dangerous man. You know that," he said.

"Then I guess I'll just be a dangerous woman," she quipped.

Jason smirked and looked away again. "Just be careful okay?"

"I will," she said firmly.

"And when the time comes that you're ready to take him down. I'm going with you. I won't let you do that alone," Jason said as he met her gaze.

Elizabeth was surprised. "I can't ask you to do that," she said.

"You didn't have to. I have resources. Have you thought about the fact that you'd have to get rid of the body or make sure nothing can be tied back to you?" he asked.

"I haven't gotten that far yet," she said feeling a little embarrassed as she averted her eyes.

Johnny walked up to them wondering what he had interrupted. "Alright, you ready for the next round?"

Liz nodded and raised her gun and aimed before firing. It felt good and it was the first time she felt completely safe and empowered since she was raped.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily studied her friend from across the library. Elizabeth demeanor was totally giving her pause. She couldn't figure out what was going on. In the last week, she had noticed a huge change. Liz hadn't been talking as much since she moved back on campus but she was disappearing between classes and she'd come back all sweaty. And then there were the bruises. She had noticed them on her arms when she knew the other ones had faded. Something was definitely up.

Elizabeth got up to go find a book and when she went down the next aisle she came face to face with Danny McCall and she couldn't breathe. Her body start to shake and she could feel the emotion build up in her body. The object of her nightmares was standing across from her and she couldn't move. He took two steps in her direction, snapping her out of her dazed state, and she gasped and ran away as fast as she could.

Enzo saw her and gave chase as she darted into a study room and locked the door.

Emily got up and when she saw Danny she was about to go ballistic. "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing."

"I guess what you did to her before said everything right? Stay away from her. If you see her, then walk in the other direction or so help me God I will have my brother end you," she promised before running to the study room.

No matter what they said, she wouldn't come out. Emily tried everything. She just prayed that Elizabeth hadn't reverted to the state she was in after the trial ended.

Enzo called Johnny and when he didn't pick up, he called Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason got off his bike and ran into the library. "Where is she?" he whispered to Emily.

She led him to the room and Jason took out his lock picking tools.

"Emily, go finish studying I can handle this," he said.

She pursed her lips. "Since when do you know her well enough to handle it?"

"Please just go," Jason said.

"Fine," Emily said walking away. She wouldn't be far in case he still needed her.

Jason picked the lock and pushed the door open. The room was dark. "Elizabeth, it's Jason. I'm going to turn on the light."

He flicked on the light and he saw her in the corner with her knees folded into her chest. He shut the door and walked half way towards her and then sat on the floor. "Talk to me."

"You can't fix this Jason. You can't fix me. Just go," she said emotionally. She was mortified that she had frozen up. She had planned for that moment over and over in her mind and the scenario had ended with her telling him off, not running like a coward.

"I'm not trying to fix you. I'm trying to help you. What happened?" he asked.

She wiped her face and cleared her throat. "Danny was in the library. I walked down an aisle and there he was. I froze. I completely panicked and then I ran. I feel like a failure."

"You didn't fail Elizabeth. You're human."

"I hate him so much. I just…."

"Want him dead," he said finishing her sentence.

"Yes. I can barely think of anything else. I wish I could just get him out of my head," she said painfully.

"Do you trust me Elizabeth?"

She nodded. For some reason she trusted Jason. She wasn't sure why though. He was one of the most intimidating men she had ever met yet he made her feel so safe; like he completely understood her. There was a calmness to his voice that melted her resolve, not to mention how kind he was being towards her.

Jason stood up and held out his hand. She looked at it for a minute and then got up and slipped her hand into his. He led her out of the room.

"My books."

"Emily will get them," he said.

They went outside and Jason grabbed the helmet off the back of his bike.

"You want me to get on that?" she asked warily looking at the bike.

"You said that you trusted me," he said slightly smiling.

She slowly put the helmet on and then Jason straddled the bike.

"Don't you need a helmet?"

"I have a hard head," he quipped.

She smirked and slid on the bike behind him.

"Hold on."

She grabbed his waist and Jason started the bike and Liz squealed when he took off. By the time they made it to Vista Pointe, Liz had a huge smile on her face.

They got off and Jason smiled when he saw hers.

"Thank you Jason. I really needed that," she said gratefully.

"I'm glad that I can help. Come on. Have you been here before?"

"No," she said following him to the bridge. "I like it here," she said as she took in their surroundings.

"Sometimes I come up here to think," he explained.

Liz looked out at the water. "It's beautiful. I would give anything to be normal again."

"What is normal anyway?" Jason asked.

"I don't know anymore. What do you want most Jason?" she asked curiously.

He shrugged. Most people didn't ask him that and it was nice that she had cared enough to, although he was convinced she was just trying to change the subject. "I guess to stay alive and at some point find some happiness with someone. What about you?"

"You know what I want. It's all I can think of. I just can't see past it right now."

"And I understand your need to punish him, if you'd let me, I do it myself. But Elizabeth, you can't let him win. You can't forget to live," he said.

She looked up at him. "I don't know how anymore. When I close my eyes I feel him on top me. It's like I'm there all over again. How can I make it go away?" she asked starting to cry. "How can I erase something so horrible from my mind?"

Jason, without thinking, pulled her into him and held her as she clutched his shirt and cried her eyes out. And when her legs gave out, he carried her over to a bench and held her in his lap as he rocked her.

"If I could make your pain go away I would. I'm so sorry that he hurt you."

He was hurting for her. He was scared that her thirst for revenge would ruin her completely but he couldn't take away that burden from her. She was barely holding on and the revenge was what was keeping her sane right now. He understood completely. All he could do is help her learn what she needed to do in order to finish Danny off and be there for her when she fell apart. For some reason, he wanted that. He wanted to be the one who kept her in check. Elizabeth pre-rape was in there somewhere, she was just scared. God he hated Danny. He was going to have Emily make a list of people's names that shouldn't get near her so the guards could have it.

She wiped her eyes. "You must have something better to do then sit here and coddle me."

"I consider us friends now since you cried all over my shirt," Jason said trying not to smile.

Liz smiled. "Well in that case I'll use it to blow my nose."

He frowned. "Elizabeth that's disgusting."

"It's just snot," she teased.

He decided that he loved her smile. It was only the second genuine one he had seen from her.

"Yeah well, keep your snot to yourself."

Liz began to giggle and Jason grinned.

"You have a nice smile Jason. You should do it more often."

"I can't. People will think I'm high or something," he quipped.

Liz laughed. "That could be an advantage. They'd underestimate you."

"I think the glare is working fine for me," Jason said with amusement in his eyes.

"You're going to get early wrinkles," she warned.

Jason frowned which made her laugh harder.

"Thank you. It seems like forever since I laughed that much."

"Stick with me kid," he said.

"I'm not a kid Jason. I'm a woman," she said getting up.

"Believe me Elizabeth, I'm very much aware of that," he said softly.

Her head tilted to the side and she wondered if he had just flirted with her. Jason stood and Liz pushed him back onto the bench taking him completely off guard.

"Last one to the bike has to smile for an entire day," she said before running away.

Jason shook his head and took off and they both reached it at the same time.

"You never said what happens if it's a tie," Jason said.

She smiled. "I guess you're off the hook then."

Jason sat on the bike. "You gonna stand there all day?"

She put on the helmet and sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He felt her lay her head on his back and Jason savored her closeness and gunned the engine and then took off.


	3. Chapter 3 - Details

A/N – Thanks for the comments, faves, and follows! I'm so glad that liked the Liason dynamic and Liz's fire. I was nervous to post this one but glad you are enjoying it.

Fast forwarding a little bit in this chapter.

Chapter 3 - Details

Emily watched Elizabeth walk into their room and sit at her desk. "I can't go on like this."

Liz turned around. "What?"

"You don't speak to me anymore. You're acting strange and sneaking off all the time. I have no idea what is going on with you but you are scaring me," Emily said tearfully. She had been through so much with Elizabeth the last few months and it had taken a toll on her watching her best friend suffer like she did.

Liz sighed. "I'm sorry. It was something I needed to do on my own. I felt like I was leaning on you too much. I wanted you to feel okay about going out and leaving me on my own."

"You're not a burden to me Elizabeth. If it had happened to me, you would have done the same thing."

"I would have," Elizabeth said regretfully. "I'm sorry." It was like her trust was skewed in a way.

Emily walked over to her and they hugged. "I love you Elizabeth. You are like a sister to me. Now can you tell me what's going on?"

Liz pulled back and sat down. "Johnny is teaching me self-defense."

"That's it?"

She nodded. "Yes. Sometimes your brother is there too."

Emily slightly smiled. Now everything was making more sense. "I'm proud of you Elizabeth."

Liz looked up at her with surprise. "You're not mad?"

"No. If it will make you feel stronger and more in control than I'm all for it," Emily said sitting on her bed. "I think it's great. Johnny is someone you can really trust and Jason will have your back. He's a good guy."

"I know. I've gotten to know him better. I understand why you're so close to him now," Liz said.

Emily was really happy that Jason had reached out to Elizabeth. "I feel so much better now."

Liz smirked. "I'm glad I could help."

There was a knock on the door and Emily jumped up to get it.

Sam was standing there and handed her a paper. "We're having a monster ball right before Halloween. If you want to volunteer, we're meeting at the student union on Saturday."

Emily nodded. "Thanks."

She shut the door and Liz rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather die than be around that bitch," Liz said.

"Did something happen between you too?" Emily asked with concern. If Sam was bullying Elizabeth she wanted to know about it so she could put a stop to it.

"There were words exchanged," Liz said.

"I can skip it if you want," Emily said. She didn't want to do anything that made Elizabeth feel uncomfortable.

"No, it's fine. Maybe you could spy for me," Liz said.

Emily smiled. "I can do that. But if she says anything about you, I'm going to rip her hair out." She was secretly nervous about the ball and figured it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye out on Sam especially after she lied the way she did during the trial.

Liz smiled. "Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz laid on the mat gasping for air. Johnny had thrown her down again and she was pissed.

"Elizabeth, do you realize what you're doing wrong?" he asked.

She looked over at him. "Obviously not," she snapped.

"You're not throwing your body into it because you're avoiding my touch. You can't do that and get a proper hold," Johnny said.

"I think I'm doing it unconsciously," she admitted.

"Well then stop it. I'm not him," Johnny said. "And if I was, I would take advantage of the situation and take you down."

Liz took a shaky breath. She knew he was right. She had to do better but she wasn't sure how to get beyond it. Johnny wasn't a threat. She knew that logically but she still felt a little uneasy.

Jason was standing in the corner and he walked over to them. "Switch," he said to Johnny.

The frustrated man walked away and got some water and sat down. He didn't want to be too hard on Elizabeth but he was scared that her tentativeness would end up getting her hurt. And at this point, if something happened to her, he'd probably shoot himself.

Liz stood up. "You want me to fight with you?" she asked giving him a funny look.

"Yes."

"But you're even bigger than him," she said pointing.

Johnny made a strangled noise and Jason smirked.

"Doesn't matter," Jason said. "Get in position."

Liz nodded and turned around. Johnny was stunned when Jason pressed his body up against Elizabeth and she didn't even flinch or try to move away.

"Get off of me," Liz growled.

"Make me," Jason said tightening his grip.

Elizabeth threw her elbow back and slid her left leg behind Jason's and kicked it out, throwing off his balance as she threw her weight back. They both tumbled to the mat and she turned around and pounced on him, straddling his body and then held the practice knife at his throat.

Johnny jumped up and clapped. "Excellent."

Jason smiled. "That was great Elizabeth."

She smiled back. "I did it," she said dropping the knife.

Jason had her on her back in a flash with her arms pinned down and Liz gave him a look.

"Really?"

"Never let your guard down," he said pushing off of her and standing up.

Johnny smirked at Jason. They liked each other. This was an interesting development. Jason rolled his eyes and ignored him.

They tried several other techniques and then called it a night.

"I'll take her home," Jason said to Johnny.

"See you tomorrow," he said to Elizabeth.

Jason waited for him to leave and then turned back to her. "Why me?" he asked, wondering why she trusted him more than Johnny.

"I can't really explain it. When you are near me, it makes me feel calm I guess. Trust me, no one is more surprised than I am," Liz said. She liked Johnny. He had been a good friend to her. But, she still felt slightly uncomfortable with him touching her. For some reason, she didn't dwell on it with Jason.

He fought a smile. "Okay."

She frowned. "Just okay?"

"Stop frowning, you'll get wrinkles," he quipped.

She smiled. "Fine, let's go."

He held out his hand and she took it and he led her back to the bike. They took off and a few minutes later, Jason pulled up to the dorms and Sam looked out the window when she heard the bike. Her mouth dropped open when she saw Liz get off of Jason's bike. "What the fuck?"

Courtney looked up at her. "What's wrong?" she asked as she walked up to the window. Liz had taken off her helmet and secured it to the back of the bike and they both watched in awe as Jason reached up and pushed Liz's hair behind her ear.

Jason took Elizabeth's hand again. "Do you need me to walk you to your room?"

"Nope. I've got this," she said smiling.

Jason smiled back. "I know. Soon, you won't need me anymore."

Liz's smile faded quickly. "I think I'll always need you Jason," she said before biting her lip and then turning and walking away. She was blushing, wondering if he is mortified or happy that she had said what she just did. Her growing feelings for Jason were almost overwhelming to her. It scared her but, at the same time, it gave her hope that someday she'd be able to have more with him. At least she hoped that she could get beyond what happened.

Jason watched her until she disappeared inside. Elizabeth wasn't an easy choice because of what she had been through, but no one made him feel like she did. Her trust in him made him feel really good; like he was truly helping her. He would never push or take the first step; that would be on her. But, they were making progress and that made him smile.

Courtney and Sam gasped at the look on Jason's face before he took off.

"That bitch," Sam said.

Courtney walked back to her bed. Sam had it bad for Jason. This was not going to end well. "Sam, if you do something to her and he's really into her, it could backfire."

Sam rolled her eyes. "He'll never know it was me. I know how to cover my tracks."

"Like how you helped Danny cover his?" Courtney asked. Sam was her best friend, but what Sam and Danny had done to Elizabeth disgusted her. She had found out after the trial when she inadvertently heard them celebrating.

"I was not going to let my brother go to jail," Sam yelled. "I had no choice."

"We all have choices Sam. I just hope that yours doesn't end up biting you in the ass. If Jason finds out….."

Sam glared at her. "But he won't right Courtney? Don't even think about being the hero in this. I know where all your skeletons lie and I will not hesitate to expose them to the world if you cross me."

Courtney sighed. "Thanks friend."

Sam walked out of the room. She needed to make some plans.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked into the mansion.

Alice smiled. "She's in the sitting room."

"Thanks," Jason said.

Lila's face lit up. "Jason, I missed you."

He smiled. "I missed you too."

"How have you been?" she asked happily.

"Good. Work has been busy and I've been helping out Elizabeth."

Lila was pleasantly surprised by that. "I'm scared to ask how she's holding up."

"Believe it or not, she's surviving. She has her good and bad days but considering what she went through, I think she's doing really well," Jason said.

Lila noted the way Jason spoke of the young woman. "What happened to her was a travesty. She stayed here with us. Did you know that?"

Jason frowned. "No."

"Audrey was away on a cruise, so Emily brought her here. We never saw her much. She mostly stayed in the room. Alice would bring her meals up to her. I tried to get her to talk to someone about it but she was pretty despondent," Lila said. She had been very worried about Elizabeth. The rape and trial had crushed her spirit.

"From what I understand, the trial was brutal."

"It was. Ric Lansing basically tried to make it look like she was some slut who liked rough sex and decided to blame it on Danny because he rebuffed her advances. Lucky Spencer testified that Elizabeth was in love with Danny and that she was blaming the wrong person. His sister Sam did the same thing. There was no doubt she was raped Jason. They just had no proof it was Danny."

Jason looked down. His hatred of Ric Lansing just increased tenfold. He would pay for what he did to Elizabeth, there was no doubt about it.

"When Elizabeth got on the stand, you could hear a pin drop. Dara did a great job questioning her but when Ric took over, it got ugly. Liz had already had to describe in detail what she remembered. Apparently, she had blacked out at one point. Elizabeth denied being interested in Danny. Ric was being an ass and accused her of sleeping around a lot. She was so upset by his accusations and swore up and down that she had only had sex once before Danny raped her. He was relentless until she finally started wailing and broke down completely. The judge put an end to her testimony because she was such a bad place. Ric didn't even look sorry and she left that courtroom on a stretcher. I have never hated anyone as much as I did Ric that day and considering how old I am, that's saying a lot. They put her in the hospital on suicide watch. She was restrained. When I saw her, she wouldn't respond at all. She just laid there staring at the wall. It broke my heart. Emily was devastated and didn't leave her side. They brought Dr. Baldwin in and after a few days, she finally got through to her," Lila said painfully.

Jason was stunned. "I didn't know."

"Most people don't know. We kept it as quiet as possible. When the verdict came in, she didn't eat for a few days and was inconsolable. I thought we were going to have to put her back in the hospital, but then we all reached out to her, even Tracy. I think she fed off of our strength. We brought in Gail to help and she started doing better. We were actually shocked when she decided to go back to school. I'm not sure what happened but there was a fire in her eyes." Lila was incredibly proud of Elizabeth and how quickly she fought her way back. It would be something that always haunted her but it seemed like Liz was trying to move forward despite everything that happened to her.

Jason sighed.

"What do you know?" she asked. "I assure you that I won't say anything."

"She wants revenge."

Lila was quiet and started wringing her hands. "Jason, you can't let her kill him."

Jason looked up. "I may not have a choice. I can't control her."

"You have to find a way to get her to change her mind. Her life will be ruined," Lila said emotionally.

"I'm doing what I can. She's doing a lot better; smiling more. I've been taking her out on my bike. She's healing."

Lila reached over and touched his hand. "Jason do you have feelings for Elizabeth?"

He paused for a long moment. She was a good person and a beautiful woman. His hesitation was because saying it out loud made it more real and he wasn't sure Elizabeth was ready to go there. "Yes," he finally admitted.

She squeezed his hand. "Good. She's going to need you."

"I think I need her too," he said softly.

Lila smiled knowingly. "She's a wonderful girl. She just needs to find her way."

"Don't we all?"

Lila was so proud of Jason. He was just what Elizabeth needed; someone who didn't treat her like a victim. She had a feeling that the young woman would keep Jason on his toes too.

Jason stood up. "I'm meeting Emily for lunch tomorrow."

Lila smiled. "Tell her I said hello. Hopefully, she's coming to dinner on Sunday."

"I'll remind her."

"Tell her Elizabeth is always welcome," Lila said.

"I will."

"And you're always welcome too," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Jason smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

He stood up and turned and Edward was standing in the doorway. They looked at each other and nodded and then Jason left.

"Do you think she's safe with him?" Edward had come to love Elizabeth. He was very protective of her.

"Oh, I most certainly do. Love always finds a way Edward, even when the road there causes scars and heartache. Jason was led to Elizabeth and I think their love could rival ours if given the time to grow."

Edward smirked. "I don't know if that's possible."

Lila chuckled. "I love you darling."

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny smiled as Elizabeth worked with Marco. He had been teaching her some martial arts techniques. Elizabeth always gave one hundred and ten percent. She was like a machine. It had been a month that they had been training and she was impressive. In such a short period of time, she had applied herself and was healing. She knew how to harness her anger now and she wasn't so tense around Johnny anymore. In fact, she really liked him. He made her laugh and she needed more of that—even craved it.

Liz had spent two solid months languishing in pain and frankly, she didn't want to do it anymore. It wasn't her. The last month and a half had been spent slowly working her way back to herself. She didn't feel ruined anymore. Instead, she felt empowered. Sure she had some bad days, but there were far less than before. There were only a few weeks left before the monster bash. She had come to a decision about what she wanted to do to Danny and began to formulate a plan.

After they were finished, Enzo came into the room.

"Sam wants to scare you at the ball. Danny and his friends are going to corner you and get you into a room. They are all coming in the same costume from that Scream movie."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Assholes."

They had sent Marco to spy on Danny a few times and the idiots went out to eat and Marco sat at the next table and heard everything. Liz started to lay out her plan to Johnny.

"I don't feel comfortable with you being alone with four guys."

"Neither do I but I think I can work it into my plan."

Enzo left and Liz continued and when she was finished, Johnny sighed.

"I think we can do it but I don't think Jason is going to like this."

"Then we won't tell him."

Johnny gave her a funny look. "He's planning on going there with you. How are you going to ditch him?"

"I'll say I'm going to the bathroom," she said.

"You're putting me in a really bad position. Jason is my boss and my friend."

Liz sighed. "I know I'm asking a lot but I know that he won't let me do it and I need to finish this."

"If you get hurt, Jason will kill me if I don't kill myself first," he said.

She touched his hand and the gesture was not lost on him. "Johnny, I won't let him kill you. This is going to be fine. I'll be careful. I don't think Danny's stupid enough to risk hurting me in front of other people. His reputation is why he lied in the first place."

Johnny let out a languid breath. "I know I'm going to regret this, but for now, I won't say anything. But Elizabeth, I really think you should trust Jason and tell him."

Her eyes filled with tears. "I can't because if he tells me no…"

Losing Jason was the last thing she wanted to do but at the same time, she had to do this for herself. It was all she had concentrated on for months and she needed this to feel whole again.

The door opened and Jason walked in. "What's going on?" he asked noting the tension in the room.

"Sam and Danny are planning on doing something to Liz at the dance," Johnny said.

"Then I'm definitely going," he said now more than ever determined to protect her.

Liz tilted her head. "You're willing to get dressed up?"

Jason groaned. "If I have too….."

"I'm seeing some tights in your future," Johnny said grinning.

"Shut it O'Brien," Jason growled.

Liz chuckled. "I was thinking that maybe you could be the Phantom of the Opera and I could be Christine."

Jason eyes narrowed. "No tights?"

"You've never see it?" she asked with wide eyes.

Jason shook his head.

Liz stood up. "Come on, we're going back to my dorm room."

Johnny chuckled. "Have fun."

Jason glared at him and they left.


	4. Chapter 4 - Conflicted

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Elizabeth is torn between getting revenge her way and taking back control and the fact that Jason probably won't agree with it. She was brutally raped and publically humiliated. She needs to feel like she's in control. * KLJLizFan – I wrote this story in the last couple of months. Fanfiction is my main site so all my fics are on here. I've never written an exclusive story for another site. The only other one I post Liason on right now is RTN. * Cara – Thank you!

Chapter 4 - Conflicted

On the way to the dorm, Jason stopped and got a pizza. Thankfully, Emily wasn't there so Elizabeth put the video in and the movie began.

Jason wasn't totally into the opera part but the story was interesting. By the end, Elizabeth was nestled against him in tears.

"Wasn't that amazing?" she asked.

"Who would you choose?" he asked curiously.

Liz thought for a minute. "Probably the phantom. He's misunderstood really. It's tragic what happened to him and people are so cruel. His passion and love for music practically oozes from his pores. And his love for Christine is very powerful. She brings out his gentler qualities. The other guy is okay, but he's just not the phantom."

Jason almost chuckled. He felt like women got off on twisty badass men. He would know.

"She's like his light in the darkness," Jason said.

Liz looked up at him and smiled. "Exactly."

She was that for him. As twisty as she was right now, she still practically glowed and he was glad that the rape hadn't destroyed that.

He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, allowing his lips to linger for a moment. "You're my light," he said softly.

Liz sighed. "Funny, I feel the same way about you."

Jason gazed into her eyes and Elizabeth threw her arms around his neck and moved towards his lips. They were almost touching. She finally closed the distance and they connected. He let her lead and when she brushed her tongue across his lips, Jason opened for her and their tongues slid against each other and both of them slightly moaned. Jason finally just took over and kissed her passionately as a dazed Elizabeth succumbed to him; loving the way he made her feel. When Jason pulled back, her eyes slowly fluttered opened and she smiled.

"I've wanted to kiss you for a long time," Jason said.

"The feeling is mutual," Liz said almost wondering if she should pinch herself to make sure Jason was real.

He pulled her onto his lap and just held on to her and they sat there like that for quite a while. When Jason realized that she was sleeping, he laid her down on the bed and kicked off his boots and laid beside her. When Emily came back to the room that is how she found them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Elizabeth and Jason got up, Emily was already gone.

Liz smiled at him as she stood up and stretched. Spending the night in Jason's arms was really nice. "I'm glad you stayed but you do realize you now have to do the walk of shame out of the dorm?"

Jason chuckled. "Is that what you call it?"

She nodded. "Yup."

"Somehow, that's really not bothering me," he said smirking. "It will be worth it."

"I'm glad you feel that way," she said blushing.

Jason checked his messages. "I have to go but I'd like to see you later."

"I'm sure that can be arranged. I'll call you in the afternoon," she said putting her shoes on.

"You're walking me out?" he asked.

Liz grinned. "Are you kidding me? I can't wait to see the look on all their faces. Let's go."

Jason smiled and then took her hand and followed her into the hallway. He had to admit, the looks were quite entertaining.

Sam was standing outside when they came out and she was floored. "Jason?"

Jason ignored her and when they got to the car he looked down at Liz. "Let's give them something to really talk about."

He leaned down and laid a kiss on Elizabeth that she wouldn't soon forget. He pulled back and the look in his eyes seriously gave her pause. "See you later," he said with a raspy voice.

She bit her lip. Damn the man was all kinds of hotness. "Later," she finally managed to get out.

She tried to walk back to the building without tripping and then ran into her room with a big smile on her face and then did a happy dance before falling on the bed. Jason had already had such a profound effect on her. She had even changed her plan under his influence. The ball would hopefully change her life, and she couldn't wait for it to be over so she could move on emotionally.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily watched Jason walk into Kelly's. He sat down like he didn't have a care in the world.

They ordered drinks and then Emily finally broke the silence. "So, want to explain why you were sleeping in my room last night with my roommate?"

Jason smirked. "What do you think?"

"That you have a lot of explaining to do," she said teasing him. "I'm not sure when you and Elizabeth found the time to fall for each other but I'm not complaining. I think it's cute."

"Cute?" Jason said making a face.

Emily grinned. "Yes. I'm happy she found someone like you."

"I'm the lucky one," he said.

"She's doing at a lot better. I was scared for her at first. She was in a bad place," Emily said.

Jason nodded. "Lila told me. I'm just glad that she's doing a lot better."

"Clearly your presence has helped her a lot. Thank you. I love her and just want her to be happy."

Sam walked into the diner.

"Ugh, skank alert," Emily said.

Jason didn't turn around and when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked at it and then looked up at Sam.

"Get your disease ridden hands off of my brother," Emily warned.

Sam glared at Emily and then looked at Jason. "Hey, I was wondering if maybe we could have dinner this week?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "He's taken."

"I don't see a ring on it," Sam quipped.

"Remove your hand," Jason said with a steely voice.

Sam pulled her hand back, stunned at the deadly tone.

"I am taken, by the women you tried to destroy," Jason said as he stood up, towering over her. He got really close to her. "Trust me, you will pay for it. When you least expect it, I will be there and enjoy every minute of taking you down."

Sam's mouth dropped open and then she glared at Jason and left in a huff.

Courtney stopped at their table. "For what it's worth, I don't agree with what Sam did." She looked from Emily to Jason. "Check under the name Angela Monroe. I think you'll find all the ammo you need."

"Thank you," Jason said sitting back down.

Courtney grabbed something out of her purse and then leaned down so only Jason could hear her. She pressed a flash drive into his hand. "Sam was sleeping with Ric Lansing during the trial. He was an asshole to Elizabeth. I thought you might want to do something about that," she said.

Jason was shocked but pleased. "Thanks."

"Use it well," she said quietly before looking at Emily and nodding. She turned on her heel and walked out happy that she could take Sam down before the bitch could take her down. Sam had been holding her stripper past over her head for way to long and now, she would be free.

"That was unexpected," Emily said. It wasn't as though Courtney had ever been mean to Liz, but they had never understood why the girl hung around with such a bitch like Sam.

"I'll get Spinelli on it."

"Alright. So are you Liz's date to the ball?"

Jason nodded.

"What are you wearing?" she asked curiously.

"Phantom of the opera."

Emily chuckled. "I was thinking of just making Johnny my date."

Jason's eyebrow went up.

"Oh relax. I don't think he's interested in me at all. It's just easier that way," she said.

"I know I'll hate myself for asking this but if he were interested would you be?"

Emily smirked. "He's a hot guy Jason. Of course I'd be interested."

Jason muttered something Emily couldn't understand.

"Don't worry. I'll try to keep my hands to myself but there are no guarantees."

Jason glared at her. "Keep it up and I'll lock you in the basement of the mansion that night."

She glared back. "You wouldn't."

Jason grinned. "Oh, but I would."

She threw a french fry at him. "If you did that, then I'd make sure that Edward is joined at your hip for the next month."

Jason's grin faded.

Emily laughed at his expression. The ball was going to be fun and she was happy that Jason was going to be there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Elizabeth finished up her workout and Johnny sat her down and handed her a box.

"This is what you're going to wear around your neck for the ball," he said.

Elizabeth opened the box. "It's very dramatic."

Johnny chuckled. "Which is perfect for Christine. There is a camera in there and it will record audio. Spinelli will be listening in and recording everything. He'll also show the feed on the stage so everyone in the hall will see and hear Danny confessing. If you want, he can forward it to the local affiliate and stream it on the radio as well," he explained.

Liz grinned. "That would be perfect. I can't wait."

"Alright, put that away. We need to finish up and go to the range."

Liz smiled. "I heard that you're going to the ball with Emily."

Johnny smirked. "I am. You're not jealous are you?"

Liz chuckled. "Very. I've had you all to myself all this time."

"There's plenty to go around," Johnny said with a grin. "How about I save you a dance?"

Liz smiled. "I would like that."

"Elizabeth are you sure that you don't want to tell Jason?" he asked.

"No, but I can't risk it. I just have to pray that he'll forgive me," she said.

"Jason isn't the most forgiving person," Johnny said.

Liz started to tear up.

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I can't lose him Johnny," she said softly. There is no way Jason would let her go into a room alone with Danny and his friends but it was the only way that she could end this.

Johnny didn't know what to do. If he told Jason, then Elizabeth would never forgive him and if he didn't Jason would probably do the same. There was no winning here. He would just make sure that Elizabeth was as protected as possible.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Later that night, Elizabeth was at the penthouse with Jason.

"I aced my ethics exam and my Art 301 class," she said smiling at him.

"I'm proud of you," he said giving her a light kiss.

"Thanks."

He had noticed that she had been quiet off and on the last few days, not to mention she wouldn't leave his side. "Elizabeth are you nervous about the ball?"

Her head jerked up. "Why would you ask me that?"

He sighed. "What's wrong?"

"You're just going to have to trust me Jason. I'm fine."

He stood up. "You're planning something aren't you?"

She didn't answer him.

"Tell me."

She got up. "I'm sorry but I need to do this my way. I have to go. I have to get up early tomorrow."

He didn't say anything and just stood there and watched her leave. Taking out his phone he called Johnny. "What the fuck is going on with Elizabeth?" he asked angrily.

Johnny sighed. "Did you ask her?"

"Of course I asked her. She wouldn't say anything."

"I'm sorry Jason but I'm not breaking her confidence. I can't do that to her."

Jason growled. "If something happens to her, I'm holding you personally responsible," he said before ending the call. While Jason understood her need to get revenge, he was still hurt that she wouldn't trust him with her plan and that also scared him. If she wasn't willing to tell him, than that meant it was dangerous and because he thought that she was still determined to kill Danny, he couldn't see how doing that in a public place was a good idea.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next week went by quickly. Elizabeth spent most of the time studying for a couple of exams. While she still fit in some training, it wasn't as much as usual. She had seen Jason a few times but not that much. She could tell that he was mad at her but she hadn't budged and pushed forward hoping he would understand.

And on the other side, Sam and Danny thought they had a full proof plan. Their goal was to further embarrass Elizabeth but what Sam didn't know is that the guys planned on having more fun than that.

Danny needed to teach Elizabeth a lesson. Lucky wanted to get some revenge as well. When they were finished with her, they hoped that she would be so broken, that she would run and they'd never have to see her face again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz watched Jason walk towards her. She had just left the library and was going to head back to her dorm.

"Hey," he said lightly. No matter what was going on, he couldn't stop thinking about her and it was driving him crazy.

Elizabeth bit her lip. "Hey."

Jason cursed under his breath and grabbed her and kissed her senseless.

Liz pulled back panting. "Wow."

"I missed you," he said softly.

Jason's raw sex appeal was driving her crazy. She never thought she would want to have sex again, but he was awakening feelings inside of her that she had buried.

She grabbed his head and kissed him torridly. Jason moaned into her mouth.

"Get a room," someone said as they walked by.

Jason didn't skip a beat. He sucked on her tongue and kissed her once more deeply before pulling back to place his forehead against hers. "You drive me crazy," he said breathlessly.

Her whole body was a confused mass of quivering nerves. She had no idea that it could be this way; to want someone with your whole being and heart. She pushed him away and held out her hands. "I'm sorry," she said shaking. "You scare me, not in a you're going to hurt me kind of way, but in a we're going into uncharted territory kind of way. I'm scared that I won't be enough for you. What if we go further and I freeze up or I can't go through with it? I mean I want you and I never thought I would want anyone ever again but it's overwhelming," she said out of breath from rambling.

He didn't know what to say but he hated that she was so conflicted. "Elizabeth I'll wait as long as you need me to. I'm not going anywhere. I can't. I'm falling for you….hard. You're all I think about. I feel like I need you to breathe. Please don't run from me. I want you to run to me and let me be the man you deserve."

Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "That has to be the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me."

He took a few steps towards her. "I think these last few months with you has been the best two months of my life so far. Whatever comes at us, we can figure it out together. Please say you want to be with me." He knew that in order to get her to fully trust him, he had to put his heart on the line.

She closed the distance between them and threw herself into his arms. "I want to be with you Jason. Just don't give up on me if I say or do something stupid."

He kissed the top of her head. "I won't."

And he hugged her tightly. "Come on, I'll take you back to the dorms."

He put his arm around her and they walked back to the SUV, both glad that they were back on track although the plan still hung in between them. Jason was trying to let her do what she needed to and prayed to God that Johnny had it covered.


	5. Chapter 5 – Consequences

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked Courtney and Liason. I know you are concerned about Liz. Hang in there. * kcke2pen – Thanks! * Guest – lol re: jumping around. I remember too! * Cara – Thanks for really getting it!

Chapter 5 – Consequences

The day of the ball finally arrived. Elizabeth finished her last class and hurried back to the dorm. Emily was waiting for her so they could start their hair and makeup. They were both so excited.

"Your dress is so gorgeous," Emily said. "I couldn't wait. I had to pull it out."

It was hanging on the back of the door.

"Wow," Elizabeth said clapping her hands together. "There's only one problem. That cleavage looks really dangerous."

"It will be fine. Just wear a push up bra," Emily said.

Liz made a face and Emily chuckled.

"You are going to look gorgeous."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Emily pulled out her dress. It was a—to die for— burgundy period dress. Johnny was going to be a knight and Elizabeth couldn't wait to see what he looked like.

"Johnny will love you in that," Liz said smiling.

Emily grinned wickedly. "I hope so. She was definitely planning to sneak in a kiss by the end of the night.

Liz took a quick shower and they helped each other with hair and makeup and then stepped into their dresses.

"You look gorgeous," Emily said turning Elizabeth so she could see in the mirror.

Liz still thought the dress was a little much but she smiled. "You look stunning Emily. Johnny is going to swallow his tongue."

"Heaven forbid. He's going to need that later," she said grinning.

Liz laughed.

There was a knock on the door and Elizabeth ran over to the table and grabbed her necklace and put it on. "Testing," she said under her breath.

Spinelli looked over at Enzo and smiled. They had heard the whole conversation and planned on teasing Johnny endlessly.

Cody was already at the ball as were Milo and Francis.

Emily opened the door and smiled. "Wow, you look very handsome," she said to her brother.

"Thank you. You look beautiful Emily."

She smiled.

Liz smiled at Jason. He had on a black cape and black pants with a white button down shirt. "You look so handsome."

He smiled. "I left the mask in the car. You look gorgeous," he said to Elizabeth.

She blushed.

"Where's Johnny?" Emily asked.

"He's waiting outside. Are you ready?"

They nodded their heads and grabbed their purses and followed him out.

Johnny watched Emily walk down the stairs. Why did Jason's sister have to be so damned hot? Jesus it was going to be a long night.

Jason almost chuckled at the look on Johnny's face.

"Emily you look stunning. You both do."

Emily smiled. "Thank you Johnny."

Jason mouthed "my sister" to Johnny as Emily slipped inside the limo and Johnny rolled his eyes as he followed her. Elizabeth and Jason got in next.

The venue was across campus so it was safer to drive there. Elizabeth took Jason's hand and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Everything was coming to a head. After tonight, she could move forward. When she looked back on the last two months with Jason, she was so grateful and also proud of herself. She was surviving and actually thriving after being so devastated.

The limo came to a stop and they all got out. Jason put on his mask and he still looked handsome as his blue eyes stood out.

Elizabeth had a mask but it was on a stick that you hold against your face. She put it over her eyes as they walked inside. The place was packed with people and instantly, Elizabeth wondered if this was a good idea as her bravado faded a little. They found a corner and eventually Emily dragged Johnny onto the dance floor.

"Are you going to be mad when they hook up? Because I think Emily is going to go for it," Liz said.

Jason groaned. "Please don't say that."

Liz chuckled. She looked over near the stage and saw Cody motion for her to go.

"I think this punch went right through me. I'm going to the ladies room," she said sitting her cup down.

"Shouldn't you wait for Emily?"

She kissed him. "I'm fine Jason. Cody is right over there. He can see the bathrooms from where he is standing."

Jason stood up. "I'll go stand with him then."

He walked her towards Cody and then watched as she went down the hallway a few steps and then into the ladies room.

Sam walked over to him. "The Phantom?"

"Why are you speaking to me?" he asked flippantly.

Liz slipped out of the bathroom and one of Sam's friends pulled her aside.

"Emily needs you. She spilled something on her dress and she's in one of the rooms down the hall."

Liz had to refrain from rolling her eyes. "Okay."

She followed the girl and then walked into a room.

Jason frowned as Emily walked towards her.

"Where's Elizabeth?"

"In the bathroom," he said.

"I'll go check on her," Emily said walking away.

Johnny stood with the guys for a minute. Spinelli told him and Cody where Elizabeth had gone in their earpiece and Cody and Johnny looked at each other. The kid explained where the room was and they were both relieved that it wasn't far.

Elizabeth walked inside the room but it was empty. Moving towards the window, she looked outside and then was going to leave when the boys suddenly entered the room from the curtain which acted as a wall between the two rooms. "Hello Elizabeth."

They all kept their masks on. She laid hers down on the table. She had a gun in a holster on her leg along with a knife.

Spinelli killed the music and everyone moaned.

"For your viewing pleasure…." he announced gleefully.

The picture of the room suddenly appeared on the screen and Jason's mouth dropped open. "What the…."

Elizabeth knew it was time to perform. "What do you want with me?"

Danny chuckled. "We have a score to settle."

"Danny?" she asked.

Danny took off his mask and everyone gasped. The three other men followed suit. Lucky grinned at her.

"Hello Elizabeth."

Liz backed up. "What is going on?" she demanded.

Johnny had already slipped away and made his way to the room and was standing outside with his gun drawn.

"We're calling the shots Lizzie."

"Wasn't raping me once good enough for you? You got away with it so I don't understand what you're doing," she said as tears filled her eyes.

"You were so good the first time and so tight. Taking you; beating you, it was so damn hot the way you fought me. I'm getting hard just thinking about it," Danny said leering at her.

Everyone in the auditorium was stunned.

"So you admit that you raped me?" Liz asked.

"Call it whatever you want. I took what I wanted and this time, my friends are going to help teach you a lesson. Have you ever taken two men at once? I bet you have," he said grinning.

Liz held out her hand. "Stay back."

Danny smirked. "Where's your mob boyfriend? He can't save you now. No one knows you're here. How about a double team Lucky?"

Lucky grinned. "I'll take the backdoor."

"Whatever," Danny said undoing his belt.

Liz smiled. "You know, this couldn't have turned out better if I planned it."

Jason growled and grabbed Cody. "Where the fuck is she?"

"I'll take you there," he said.

Emily stayed with Francis.

Maxie was in the auditorium and she called her uncle. She had a feeling it was going to get really ugly. To her surprise, he was in the room watching along with everyone else. His officers were onsite and he had come to check on things.

"Do you know where the room is?" he asked Maxie.

She nodded and led him there.

Taggert walked up to Johnny.

"You go in through the next room. I'm going in through the door," he whispered.

Johnny nodded surprised to see him.

Johnny went into the next room. He too had noticed the curtain when he was watching everything unfold. He peaked through it and could see that there was still room between the men and Elizabeth. He would have a clear shot if necessary. His gun was raised and ready to go.

"You know, the joke is on you guys and Sam of course who helped put this plan in motion."

Sam's mouth dropped open and Francis grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere," he said.

One of the football players who was really disgusted with Sam, and the whole situation, shoved her down into a chair. "She's not going anywhere. I'll make sure of it," he said firmly.

Francis nodded and looked back up at the screen.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Danny looked at Elizabeth like she was crazy. "What are you rambling about?"

"You see, everything you just said is being broadcast right now in the other room. Everyone is seeing you for the lying pig that you really are. In fact, it's being broadcast on the radio and the local affiliate. How's it feel to be humiliated Danny? Did you even care that you were destroying my life? No you didn't, because you are a selfish, disgusting rapist, who gets off on abusing women," she yelled.

And then everything went completely out of control. Taggert stormed into the room as Jason ran into the next room.

Danny pulled out a gun; one that he had planned on putting into Elizabeth's mouth while he raped her again.

Taggert yelled at Danny to put it down. When Johnny saw the wild look in Danny's eyes he cursed under his breath and decided to take a shot. If he went to jail for it, fine. At least Elizabeth would be safe. He was just about to shoot Danny when Jason pushed him out the way and ran past him. Realizing he had nothing to lose, Danny fired the gun twice in Elizabeth's direction just as Jason hurled himself in front of her knocking them both to the floor.

Elizabeth's scream pierced the air as cops swarmed the building.

In the main room, everyone started to push to get outside and Francis, wanting to take no chances, grabbed Sam to make sure that she wouldn't get away.

Ronnie ran towards them and looked at Sam in disgust. He cuffed her and started reading her rights. Francis led Emily outside as she tried to look up at the screen. The transmission had stopped when Elizabeth had fallen and hadn't resumed. She had no idea if her friend was alive or dead.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The weight of Jason's body was crushing Liz. Johnny was right there, pulling Jason off of her and laying him on his back.

"Jesus," he muttered. This was bad. If Jason hadn't pushed him out of the way, he would have taken Danny down.

Mac took one look at Jason and called for an ambulance. Taggert had tackled Danny and handcuffed him and other officers were now cuffing the other men.

"Elizabeth are you hurt?" Johnny asked.

She looked around in a daze and then down at her dress as she gasped at the blood that was staining it. Patting her body she shook her head. "It's not my blood. Oh my God," she said yelled. "Help him."

She was shaking as she touched his face. His hair was matted with blood from the bullet which had grazed his head another bullet had also grazed his arm.

"Get her out of here," Mac said. He could tell Elizabeth was about to lose it.

"I can't leave him," she yelled as she pressed against his head trying to stop the bleeding.

Cody ran up behind them. "I'll stay with Jason," he said softly.

But Elizabeth couldn't hear him. She was talking to Jason, telling him to hold on; begging him not to die.

They were having a hard time getting the EMT's in the building, but one of the teachers finally directed them to the back lot and they raced inside.

Johnny pulled Elizabeth back and she watched them put Jason on a backboard and then several men lifted him onto a gurney.

"Come on," Johnny said to her.

Spinelli directed them to follow the gurney; that the limo would be waiting for them.

Johnny picked up a distraught Elizabeth and rushed behind it and then they got into the limo.

Emily looked at Elizabeth who had Jason's blood all over her. Looking up at Johnny she shakily asked, "What happened?"

"He took two bullets for me. This is all my fault," Elizabeth said in a state of shock. "I have to get out of here," she said trying to climb over Johnny.

He grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap and held her tightly. "Elizabeth breathe. The ambulance already left. Jason is going to need you to be calm when he wakes up. I saw the injuries. They were not major. Please, take some deep breaths."

Elizabeth tried to calm down but she just started to sob. She felt so out of control; like her world was collapsing around her again.

Emily pulled out her phone and called her mom and told her to meet them at G.H.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When they arrived at the hospital, there were tons of reporters everywhere. They swarmed the ambulance and the car.

A few police officers had been sent but it wasn't enough and they had to call for backup.

The EMT's couldn't even get Jason out of the ambulance.

Elizabeth looked at Johnny. "I'm getting out."

He nodded and put her back down on the seat. "Weapons first," he said holding out his hand. She handed him the knife and gun and he hid them in a compartment. Cody would retrieve them later. Pushing the car door open, he got and then Elizabeth stepped out and mayhem erupted as the reporters rushed her and the ambulance. She looked around at the chaos surrounding her and she did the only thing she could think of, she screamed.

Everyone stopped and stared at her.

"Are you people freaking crazy? They need to get Jason inside the hospital. Move the hell out of the way right now or I swear to God I will start shooting until you all fall down," she yelled.

To Johnny's shock, people started moving back. Several of Jason's guards lined the walkway and the paramedics rolled him in followed by Emily and Elizabeth.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They sat down in the waiting room. After a few minutes, Epiphany walked up to Elizabeth.

"You're going to scare people looking like that. Come with me and I'll get you into some scrubs."

Liz nodded and Francis followed her. Johnny stayed with Emily.

"Were you just saying all of that in the limo to make her feel better or do you really think Jason will be fine?"

Johnny sighed. "As long as an artery wasn't hit, he should be okay."

Emily grabbed his hand and laid her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Monica and Alan rushed into the room.

"Emily, where is he?"

Emily looked up and then ran to her mother and hugged her. "They are examining him. We don't know anything yet."

"How is Elizabeth?"

"She's fine. She was covered in blood so they are helping her clean up."

Epiphany had taken her to the locker room so she could take a shower.

Alan walked up to the nurse's desk to see if he could get any information. All he could find out is that Patrick was with Jason.

About ten minutes later, Elizabeth walked towards them. She looked pale and Monica gathered her into her arms and hugged her. Elizabeth softly cried.

"It's going to be okay. My son is tough." Monica said.

Patrick came out.

"How is he?" Alan asked.

Elizabeth turned to look at him.

"He is stable. The bullet grazed his head. He's a lucky man. If it had hit him a second sooner, he would probably be dead."

Elizabeth swayed a little and Monica put her arm around her to steady her.

"The second bullet grazed his arm. It required some stitches but pending no infection, he'll be fine. Head wounds always bleed a lot so we are giving him a pint of blood."

"So no surgery?"

Patrick gave Monica a slight smile. "No."

Monica could feel some of the tension leave Elizabeth's body. "Patrick, can we see him?"

He nodded. "He's still not awake which is to be expected. Two at a time okay?"

Alan looked down at Elizabeth. "Monica why don't you take her in? I'll call Lila and give her the good news."

Monica nodded and they followed Patrick to Jason's room.


	6. Chapter 6 - Epilogue

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you guys liked the action and Liz being brave. * kcke2pen - Typo - Thanks! I fixed it. * eygirl33 – Police sometimes work at big college events. Mac was already there because his officers were on duty and he was checking in.

A/N – Thanks for the comments, favorites, and follows! I so appreciate everyone that reads my fics. Hopefully, I am growing as a writer. * Guest – Not sure why you think their plan was stupid just because Jason wasn't involved. He's not God. She had guards, video, and audio. It wasn't like she just went in willy nilly and had no backup. Johnny would have taken out Danny if Jason hadn't of pushed him out of the way. Either you get Liz in this story or you don't. If you don't…oh well. * Guest re: gun – They had no reason to think Danny would bring a gun. He wasn't armed the first time around. They were assuming, (because of spying) that he was going to rape her again which was true. There is always the unknown. Jason knowing wouldn't have changed that. Thanks!

Next Up: Practical Liason

Chapter 6 - Epilogue

Elizabeth nervously touched Jason's hand. She was so scared.

"Talk to him," Monica said.

Liz started to cry and Monica rubbed her back. "I'm so sorry," she said laying her head on Jason's leg. "You weren't supposed to be in the room. You could have died," she said before starting to sob. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

Monica let her cry it out for a few minutes.

Jason's eyes flickered open and his eyes met Monica's and she smiled. He looked down at Elizabeth who was crying all over his leg.

"Just don't wipe your nose on it," he said softly.

Liz's eyes snapped open and she sat up. "Jason?"

"Last time I checked."

"Are you really giving me a hard time right now?" she asked as she wiped her face.

Monica smiled and squeezed Jason's arm. "I'll go get Emily. I'm glad you're okay."

She hurried away and Liz wiped her face.

"Elizabeth, why didn't you tell me?" he asked solemnly.

She took a deep breath. "I didn't want you to stop me."

"You put yourself in direct danger. Of course I would have stopped you," he said exasperatedly. He could have lost her. He would never forget seeing the gun pointed at her and hearing Danny pull the trigger.

She stood up and started to pace. "Confronting him in any scenario would have put me in direct danger, Jason. Was it your plan all along to just step in and do it for me because you think I'm too weak to handle it?"

"Elizabeth….," Jason started to protest but was cut off.

"Let me ask you this, besides you killing Danny for me, did you have a better plan on taking him down?"

"No," Jason said frustratedly.

"Killing him would not have proved that I'm not a lying whore," Liz yelled making Jason cringe. "I had to do it. You just don't understand. He brutally raped me and then I lost it at the trial. They broke me. I felt like I had been raped again. I wanted to die Jason. I felt so dirty and disgusting. I needed to do this, to take back my control. If it were you in my position, would you have let anyone stop you? I thought I had taken precautions. I had people listening, watching, and Johnny was there. At least I didn't kill the bastard like I originally wanted to. You were totally against that too so I came up with something else. Instead, I got him to confess and entrapped the other assholes who were so intent on destroying me. Everyone knows the truth now. I don't have to walk around feeling like people are staring at me and wondering if I'm a slut or not. I'm not poor pathetic Elizabeth who had rough sex and cried rape anymore. The only thing I regret is that you got hurt,"she said painfully.

Jason did understand her pain. God, it was eating him up inside that she had suffered so much. "So you don't regret not confiding in me? Elizabeth, if we can't trust each other what do we have?" Jason asked emotionally. "You could have died."

"That was a chance I was willing to take. Part of me already died on that bed in that room back in July. He needed to pay." Elizabeth gulped for air like she couldn't get enough. What was Jason saying, that they didn't have anything left? No, she couldn't handle that. "I—I have to get out of here," she said rushing out of the room.

"Elizabeth wait," Jason yelled.

Emily appeared in the doorway. "What happened?"

"Go after her Emily. You have to stop her," Jason said emotionally.

Johnny stepped into his view. "I'll get her."

Emily walked towards Jason and touched his hand. "You need to calm down."

"I should have told her I wasn't mad at her but that would be a lie. I am mad at her. I almost lost her and she just looked at me like I broke her heart," Jason emotionally.

Emily saw the tortured look in her brother's eyes. They had heard everything in the hallway and she already felt sick hearing Liz talk the way she did. "Jason she's just in shock. You got hurt and that was the last thing that she wanted. Right now, I need you to take some deep breaths," she said noticing his machine was going off.

Epiphany rushed into the room. "She's right. If you don't calm down, I'll have to give you a sedative."

"No drugs," he said. He just needed to talk to Elizabeth and make things right. He needed her to understand.

"Then calm down," Epiphany said firmly.

Jason closed his eyes and tried to slow down his breathing. He was so scared that she would do something drastic.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny grabbed Elizabeth in the stairway and held her tightly. "It's going to be okay," he said softly.

"I don't think he can forgive me,"she said as she gripped his shirt.

"He doesn't hate you Elizabeth. He's just upset because he cares about you so much," Johnny said.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Then maybe I can't forgive myself."

He pulled back and studied her for a moment. "Elizabeth, do you want him to hate you?"

She didn't say anything as she thought for a moment. "I don't know. Maybe I do. I'm just so fucked up Johnny,"she said tearfully. "I'm so damaged."

"No you aren't. I know at least ten people who are more touched in the head,"he quipped.

She looked up at him. "Seriously?"

He smirked and then grabbed her hands. "You can't let Danny win. Don't give up on love Elizabeth. It's right in that room waiting for you. All you have to do is accept it. God knows you have that man whipped already. You've practically ruined his reputation."

She rolled her eyes. "You exaggerate."

"I know him. Trust me when I tell you that Jason is crazy about you. So, can we get back in there and put him out of his misery. He's probably giving Epiphany a hard time and you know how charming he is when he's grumpy. She might end him," Johnny said trying to calm her down.

Liz slightly smiled. "Okay," she said letting go of his hands so she could wipe her face.

He put his arm around her shoulder and they went back to the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched Elizabeth walk towards him. Emily kissed him on the cheek and then walked into the hallway with Johnny to give them some privacy.

"I am so sorry. It was killing me to not tell you," she said softly as she sat down in a chair. "I just needed to put them away so badly. Do you hate me now? Have I ruined everything?"

Jason sighed. "I don't hate you Elizabeth. We're not always going to agree with each other and that's okay. I'm just really disappointed that you felt like you couldn't confide in me. Don't you get it? I want to be the one that is there for you and is by your side. When I saw you on that screen, I totally panicked. I was scared that they were going to hurt you and couldn't believe you'd put yourself in that kind of are it for me Elizabeth. I love you."he finally blurted out.

Liz gasped. "You do?"

"Yes," Jason said emotionally. "You have no idea how truly wonderful you are. When I look at you, I don't see someone who's broken. I see a fighter; a beautiful woman inside and out who didn't let that asshole ruin her life. I admire you so much for finding your way back. I just wish you could see yourself how I see you."

She put her hands over her face and Jason watched her break down. Her sobs were tearing him apart.

"Elizabeth, please come here," he finally said.

After a few seconds, she wiped her face and got up.

"Get on the bed please."

She laid down on her side next to him and Jason held her as she continued to cry.

When she finally calmed down she began to speak. "I never thought anyone would love me after knowing about what had happened. You have meant so much to me. Thank you for believing in me. I love you too Jason."

He savored her words for a moment. "I don't like fighting with you," he said softly.

"I think it just about killed me."

Jason chuckled. "Rest baby."

"You too," she said softly.

They both fell into an exhausted sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny stepped into the room when Elizabeth and Emily went to get something to eat. "I'm sorry you got hurt."

Jason sighed. "I just wish you would have come to me."

"You saw how determined she was. There was no way she was going to back down. Can you honestly say you would have done anything differently than I did?"

Jason glared at him. "She wouldn't have been there in the first place if I had been involved."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "You really think that? You can't control her life like that and you know that she would have fought you. You knew the score from the beginning. She would have gone because she needed to take them down to help make her feel whole again. And I didn't want to be another person who hurt her. Jesus Jason, I was about to pull the trigger when you pushed me aside."

Jason growled. "I know that Johnny. The only reason I'm not putting my foot in your ass right now is because I know you were in a tough of place. But hear me Johnny, never again. She means too much to me."

He nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry. Are we good?"

"Give me a couple of days."

Johnny left the room.

"At least he didn't kill you," Francis said quietly.

"Francis," Jason yelled.

"Shit."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Six Months Later

It was spring which meant that Lila's gardens were waking up from their deep slumber. Things had been really quiet after the trial. Everyone was convicted and based on Courtney's suggestion, Jason found out that Sam was a con artist and she was facing additional charges in other states. Elizabeth had testified and got to confront them all. Her strength and tenacity had floored everyone. Lila and the Q's were so proud of her.

Danny and his friends were convicted of conspiracy to commit rape, lying under oath, filing a false report, and obstruction of justice. Danny couldn't be convicted on the original rape but he did get convicted for attempted murder and Jason made sure that his prison stay would be quite unpleasant. He didn't last a week before someone plunged a sieve into his stomach and he was left to bleed out in his cell. Ric was disbarred and lost his job due to his affair with Sam and misconduct during the original trial. He left town after realizing that if he didn't, he'd probably leave in a body bag by the time Jason got done with him.

Elizabeth was like a different person. She had agreed to talk to a therapist and as a result she was able to move forward and was lighter and very happy with Jason and they were practically inseparable as were Johnny and Emily. Both were about to graduate and had their whole lives in front of them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched Elizabeth sleep. It was his second favorite morning ritual. The first was when he had the opportunity to make love to her in the early morning light. Elizabeth ended up being the most sensual woman he had ever been with. Her curiosity and willingness to try different things and experiment was something that Jason looked forward too. He had never expected her to be like that but somehow, she had gotten over her initial shyness and had felt empowered by how she made Jason feel.

"How long have you been up?" she asked as she stretched.

He smiled. She hadn't even opened her eyes yet.

"A while," he said.

Her eyes fluttered open. "I don't have class until 1:00," she said smiling.

Jason grinned. "Then I think we should use our time wisely."

She shivered. "Make love to me Jason."

Jason did with everything he had. A few months later he proposed and Elizabeth said yes. They were starting a life together, filling each other's voids in a way they never thought possible. For Elizabeth, Jason represented strength and unconditional love. And for Jason, Elizabeth gave him a new purpose and the love she had for him made him strive to be a better person. She had his back. Her happiness was paramount and he wanted to spend the rest of his life being surrounded by her laughter and hopefully several children.

The End


End file.
